phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Inkskins
~Awaiting Review~Overview The Inkskins are a small group of Duergar who left the main Duergar nation to escape the theocracy. Originally following a unique form of Pythagoreanism, most Inkskins now are less than devout. The Inkskins are settled in Cappadoccia, with small pockets scattered through the rest of the Hellenic world. The small pocket in Phaeselis is the only group that openly admits their psionic abilities. The Inkskins mostly make a living trading cloths and dyes. The original leader of the Inkskins is ClothWeaver of Tetovaza (Duergar Cryptic 10). His current location and activities are unknown. Rough Timeline In the distant past: The Duergar stumble upon their dark god. Society is slowly reshaped with the purpose of keeping it slumbering. Power is split between the priesthood, which focuses on internal affairs, and an aristocracy, which has control over trade and defense. 'BA 100—'Writings of Pythagoras reach the Duergar through trade with the Iron Dwarves. ClothWeaver of the Duergar becomes a disciple of Pythagoras and begins quietly convincing others that geometry &c. can be used to keep the dark god down*. 'BA 99—'ClothWeaver begins using tattoos to harness his natural psionic power, based on Pythagorean geometry. He begins quietly teaching the use of geometry as a method for controlling the dark god. 'BA 97—'ClothWeaver’s teachings become noticed by the Duergar rulers. Many are killed due to the fear that the new methods threaten the power of the priesthood. ClothWeaver and most of his followers flee and found the hidden enclave of Tetovaza as a refuge. Those remaining organize into disconnected cells and begin to call themselves the Hidden. The aristocrats refuse proposals by the priesthood to find and attack Tetovaza in the hopes that it can be used to their advantage. 'BA 65—'A major rift forms between the Hidden and Tetovaza. While the Hidden begin to form into a rebel organization, the Tetovazans begin to focus on external matters, and send traders to the surface to acquire more of the teachings of Pythagoras. They are given the moniker “Inkskins” by surfacers. Tetovazan Pythagoreanism is formalized. 'BA 60—'Believing that they have worked out a reliable method for control, the Hidden attempt a coup against the priesthood. Afraid of returning to the dark god’s influence, ClothWeaver forbids any support for the coup. The Duergar aristocracy stays neutral, hoping to seize power from the victors. 'BA 59—'The Hidden coup turns into a full-fledged civil war. In the midst of the hostilities, the dark god shows signs of activity, allowing the priesthood to shift public opinion in their favor. Violent reprisals are sent against the Hidden, and several members are captured and secretly held for study instead of executed. 'BA 58—'The last public pockets of Hidden resistance are crushed. A number seek refuge in Tetovaza, but worries of infiltration by the priesthood leads ClothWeaver to turn all newcomers aside. Out of anger, some Hidden reveal the location of Tetovaza to the priests. A few scattered of the Hidden remain in the Duergar nation, attempting to regroup into a viable resistance once more. The aristocracy’s plot is discovered and never put into action. 'BA 55—'Utilizing information from captured Hidden, the priesthood begins to infiltrate their ranks. Overtures are made to the few remaining leaders. Members of several cells of Hidden join the priests and form the core of a new secret police. This new sect (the Anakrisi) successfully purges the remaining Hidden and begins to root out other voices of dissent. The aristocracy reaffirms the priesthood’s control over internal affairs. 'BA 53—'The Anakrisi are unleashed on the aristocracy. In a single night, the majority of Duergar nobles are slaughtered. The priesthood seizes absolute control and reforms the Duergar nation as a theocracy. The next few years are spent seizing aristocratic strongholds. Tetovaza begins to actively aid the aristocrats. 'BA 48—'Remnants of the aristocracy flee to Tetovaza. With domestic tranquility finally secured, the theocracy surrounds Tetovaza and launches an all-out offensive. A year-long siege begins, with the theocracy determined to starve the Tetovazans out rather than wasting manpower on assaults. 'BA 47—'On the brink of starvation, the remaining nobles launch a desperate sortie against the besiegers. They are summarily slaughtered, but the distraction allows ClothWeaver and many of his followers to flee the enclave. Those remaining are overrun soon after and summarily slaughtered. 'BA 45—'The remnants of Tetovaza begin to settle in networks of caves scattered throughout Cappadoccia (see http://dornob.com/underground-cities-3500-years-of-cappadocian-cave-homes/#axzz2rRfrShKE). The theocracy declares them to be extinct. The Tetovazans find a niche in Hellenic society trading inks made by rare underground mushrooms. Most take on Ariyan names, and take the clan name “Inkskin.” ClothWeaver begins to withdraw from the public eye. Out of fear, the Inkskins hide their psionic powers from surfacers. The next several decades, the Inkskins live under Ariyan rule, trading regularly but mostly keeping to themselves. 'AA 19—'As Alexander continues his conquest, the Inkskins and other Cappadoccian Dwarf clans fall under his control. The majority of Inkskins maintain the practice of tattooing themselves, but no longer follow Tetovazan Pythagoreanism. 'AA 19.9—'Phaeselis Founded. A handful of the Inkskins heed Alexander’s message and move to the city, taking Hellenic names openly revealing their abilities, while most remain in Cappadoccia. 'AA 35—'ClothWeaver leaves Cappadoccia for parts unknown.